bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley Iaconetti
|image=Ashley_Iaconetti_(Winter_Games).jpg |name=Ashley Iaconetti |born= |hometown=Great Falls, Virginia |occupation=Journalist |socialmedia= Instagram |season=''The Bachelor:'' Season 19 Bachelor in Paradise: Season 2 Season 3 The Bachelor Winter Games }}Ashley Nicole Iaconetti Haibon was a contestant on the 19th season of The Bachelor. She was eliminated in week 6. She returned for the 2nd season of Bachelor in Paradise. She quit in week 5. She returned again for the 3rd season of Bachelor in Paradise. She was eliminated in week 6. She most recently appeared on, and won, The Bachelor Winter Games. Personal life Ashley is a correspondent for Access Hollywood and Clevver TV. She is also a contributor for Cosmopolitan. She also co-hosts The Ben and Ashley I Almost Famous Podcast with Ben Higgins and the I Don't Get It podcast. During her appearances on Bachelor in Paradise, she became famous for her infatuation with Jared Haibon, who continuously rejected her affections. She is also known as the girl that cries about everything. When she appeared on Winter Games she met Kevin Wendt, with whom she won the competition. They continued their relationship after the show, but did not get engaged. They broke up shortly after the After Show. In May 2018, after nearly three years of "will they or won't they?", she and Jared Haibon announced that they were dating. They got engaged on June 17, 2018, in Mexico, while filming for the 5th season of Bachelor in Paradise. Ashley was tricked into thinking that she and Jared got to decide who should get the date card. Instead, he took her to the place where they first met and proposed. They were married on August 11, 2019 in Rhode Island. ''Bachelor'' and ''Bachelorette'' alums Kaitlyn Bristowe, Jason Tartick, Ben Higgins, Evan Bass, Carly Waddell, Becca Tilley, Olivia Caridi, J.J. Lane, Dean Unglert, Chris Strandburg, Nick Viall, Chris Randone, Krystal Nielson and more were in attendance as the couple said "I do" and exchanged Neil Lane wedding bands. Gallery Ashley I. (The Bachelor 19).jpg|''Bachelor 19'' Ashley I (Bachelor in Paradise 2).jpg|''Bachelor in Paradise 2'' Ashley Iaconetti (Winter Games).jpg|''Winter Games'' Ashley-Kevin.jpg|Ashley & Kevin. Ashley-Jared.jpg|Ashley & Jared. Ashley-Jared-Proposal.jpg|Jared proposing to Ashley. Ashley-Jared-Ring.jpg|Ashley's ring from Jared. Ashley-Jared-Engaged.jpg|''People Magazine'' Ashley-Jared-Wedding.jpg|Just married. Ashley-Jared-Wedding1.jpg|Ashley wore a natural makeup look with a half-up, half-down hairstyle. Ashley-Jared-Wedding2.jpg|Ashley wore jewels by Brooke Rayn. Ashley-Jared-Wedding3.jpg|The couple's wedding bands were designed by Neil Lane. Ashley-Jared-Wedding4.jpg|Jared's dog Clark was the ring bearer and Ashley's dog Lois wore a dress. Ashley-Jared-Wedding5.jpg|Jared cried the minute he saw Ashley walking down the aisle. Ashley-Jared-Wedding6.jpg|''Bachelor'' producer Elan Gale officiated the wedding. Ashley-Jared-Wedding7.jpg|The couple wrote their own vows. Ashley-Jared-Wedding8.jpg Ashley-Jared-Wedding9.jpg|The couple traveled to their reception in a 1957 Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud. Ashley-Jared-Wedding10.jpg Ashley-Jared-Wedding11.jpg|Nick Viall was a groomsman. Ashley-Jared-Wedding12.jpg|Dean Unglert was also a groomsman. Ashley-Jared-Wedding13.jpg|Ashley had 11 bridesmaids. Ashley-Jared-Wedding14.jpg|Welcome sign with calligraphy from Details and Swirls. Ashley-Jared-Wedding15.jpg|Signature cocktails called Ashley's Tears, Jack and Rose & The Brady Punch. Ashley-Jared-Wedding16.jpg|Troy Williams of Simple Troy was the wedding planner. Ashley-Jared-Wedding17.jpg|The food was catered by Blackstone Catering. Ashley-Jared-Wedding18.jpg|The reception was inspired by Beauty and the Beast. Ashley-Jared-Wedding19.jpg|Dancing to Hungry Eyes. Ashley-Jared-Wedding20.jpg|American Idol alum David Cook sang "Ever the Same" for the couple's first dance. Ashley-Jared-Wedding21.jpg|The music was provided by Timeless Band, Lilly Innella Quartet, Jordan Kahn Orchestra and DJ Jack Ford. Ashley-Jared-Wedding22.jpg|Their cake was made by Shelby Elizabeth Cakes. Ashley-Jared-Wedding23.jpg|Leaving the party. Category:Females